A Game of Charades
by TrickyFrog
Summary: Pre-tragedy. Alice plays a game with Jack. Jack x Alice


The is a pre-tragedy Jack and Alice fic. I know she is young, but I believe Alice is some what more mentally mature than her sister in most areas, or she'd like to think she is. Haha~

This is loosely based off of a request that was loosely based off of that lovely color spread for Chapter 36. These are my interpretations/theories. You don't have to believe them, but please keep an open mind while reading. *hearts*

* * *

She looked out the window of her prison as the prince droned on about the ails of death to one who had lived a life loving from the shadows only to confess his love moments before he died. It wasn't romantic; it was stupid. _He should have just told her. _She could see much of the estate from here. It was a wonder no one ever took notice of her, or even her tower. Perhaps her captor had laid a law out for those that lived and worked there_, "That tower is forbidden,"_ or something along that cliché_. Forbidden . . . that's what I am. Forbidden to leave. Forbidden to love or be known, to possess anything of my own. I have to share everything with her! Even my body!_ Alice's expression changed as she glared at the mansion so close yet so out of reach.

"Alice?"

She turned back to him, a smile quickly coming to her face, pasted there like a child's sloppy art project.

The blonde looked back at her knowingly, closing the French play's manuscript, and setting it on the table as he dared to get closer to her. It wasn't the smile that had given it away. The smile on that face, no matter who it belonged to, was an easy trap for him. No, it was the cat. Before the final monologue, the cat had leapt from the window sill and dashed across the room. Perhaps she thought he hadn't noticed, but he had.

"Yes Jack, what is it?" She feigned innocence. It was true, she had already revealed herself to him, and her relationship with her twin, but old habits die hard. It was no secret he preferred the flowery girlish naivety of her sister, and though she didn't have to continue the charade any longer, she knew he was more comfortable if she did. It was pathetic really.

He joined her at the window, standing on the other side, with one hand on the cold stone of the sill. "You really don't have to fake a smile for me, Alice."

She looked up at him, her smile falling into a quiet anger. _Not so ignorant after all_. "I assumed you prefer things that way, Jack." Her voice is cold yet flat, uninterested.

"No." Despite his response he smiled in an attempt to lift the dead air, "Though your sister is certainly easier to get along with."

Unfaltering honesty had its own charm at times, she couldn't deny that. Her lips spread into something between a smile and a smirk, "Well, for now you'll have to entertain me. Your little French play put her to sleep." _So much for Prince Charming._

Jack relaxed. It had only been days since he had met the true Alice, the real Alice, but already she had defined herself so well. She attempted to be cruel, but Jack speculated on the truth of her harsh mannerisms. He knew that life had been cruel to her, and that Glen was not helping the situation between herself and her sister. It was the least he could do but to treat the two as equals. "What would you like to do, Alice?"

She looked back at him speculatively. They had met twice so far: the first time, when she revealed herself to be separate to her twin, and the second time, when she had pretended to be her sister after having a fight with the man's little servants. Jack hadn't acted like he knew it was her, so even if she hadn't gotten away with it this time, the likelihood of getting away with acting as her sister was still rather high. She was just out of sorts today. She felt antsy, impatient. She wanted something, but she couldn't place a finger on it.

"Let's play a game, Jack."

A chill ran through his body, a tremble barely noticeable to those who were not looking for it. The way she had said that was incredibly eerie, and it defined her even further in opposition to her twin. When the other Alice would say those words they made him excited, genuinely happy as she would smile back up to him, but this Alice had excited him in another way and he could only place it as fear.

She had noticed the shiver, "What's the matter?" _Haha, did I scare him?_

"Nothing, Alice." He smiled warmly. It was wrong to fear her. If anything, she was only cruel because it was all she knew. Surly it wasn't simply in her nature to be so devious? "What game would you like to play?"

On the outside, she pursed her lips, but inside she was smiling devilishly. _Let the game begin . . . do play your role well, prince. _"Never mind. –I know when I'm being humored. Don't patronize me." She watched his face fall. _Perfect._

"No, that wasn't my intention. I'm not humoring you. I want to get to know you." The words came easily and without any process at all as he rose to his own defense.

Alice turned her back to him, slowly crossing the room to her bed, "Don't bother, Jack. I know you don't like me." She said his name with a tinge of anger, hopefully enough to get her point across.

"That's not true, Alice!" Jack was hurt. He didn't want her to think that of him as well. Though he did not understand things himself on such levels, he sought that darkness inside her. Like he had with Glen, he needed to balance it out somehow. He didn't want either Alice to feel lonely. No child should grow up that way.

She sat on the bed now, adjusting the disgusting rose petal pink dress at its hem, pulling her skirts up some what as she messed with the hem's ruffles between her fingers. _That sister of mine dressed me in this. It's my body; I should at least wear what I like!_ Jack watched as Alice glared down at her dress. He interpreted everything to her liking. He saw in her an anger that had developed only from a deep and growing sadness. The blonde knew that it was up to him to show her that the world was not against her.

Gathering her acting skills she filled her eyes with unshed tears. She looked up and their eyes met, and Alice held his emerald orbs captive. She whispered quietly, "Even my body is not my own."

The Vessalius was at her side in a second, a hand reaching under her chin to cup the side of her face softly, attempting a comforting gesture. He was sure that this was the real Alice; the Alice hidden behind all of that malice.

She squealed inside. The man was far too easy to manipulate and she wondered absently if that was the reason Glen kept him around at all. She made herself appear weak, sad, and above all else, captivated. This was her game, and as long as she was making the rules, she would be sure to win. She moved her head so that his hand was removed, but did not push him away, "Leave me alone." When he sat down beside her, she knew she had him under her spell. She may as well have said_, "Come closer." _She inched away, loving the attention he was so desperate to feed her.

"Alice?" Jack looked down at her, a little worried. He was glad to see that she had removed her mask, and he wanted to be able to reciprocate that trust she had placed in him.

"Jack?" She turned to look over her shoulder at him, a pink color in her cheeks.

Without thinking he leaned in closer to her, attracted in a way he was unfamiliar with, "Alice, it's alright."

She hid her face with her hair, bowing her head to hide a smile that could no longer be suppressed. He saw it only as closing herself off and shutting him away. He touched her back delicately as though she were a porcelain doll, something that could too easily be shattered if not handled with the utmost care.

"Leave me alone!" Suddenly she shoved him hard, both of her hands forcing him away at his chest, causing him to fall back on her bed, startled. She was on top of him in an instant, fake tears falling from her eyes onto his face and neck as she hovered over him seemingly in disrepair.

"Alice!" He was shocked by the sadness than emanated from her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, "Alice, I can't. You shouldn't have to be alone." She moved her right leg between his own and sat up slightly, her hands going to her face to wipe away at tears and hide her victory smiles from him. Jack laid there for a moment, looking up at her, his head resting on the pillows of her bed. He wanted to wash away all of that sadness from her, to clear away all of the loneliness that she was feeling. Like her twin, she deserved to be happy. He thought of the smiles he so often exchanged with her sister. She deserved to smile like that.

" . . . . Even you don't belong to me."

Emerald orbs grew large as they searched for violet ones. Alice wasn't looking at him. She must not have the strength to. He reached for her wrists, taking each one in his hands, and pulled her hands away from her face. He looked at her with a deep love in his eyes, something endless and everlasting showing there, a loyalty and dedication that she had only seen him give Glen. "Alice . . . I do care. Please, trust me."

She felt a feat rising to her face that she had not put there. _So beautiful . . ._ Alice felt so attracted to those eyes, and leaned in closer to him, her leg rubbing up between the man's legs. _Wait-_ She stopped, remembering herself in a rush. _This isn't real. None of this is real. Damn it!_ Alice bit her tongue inside her mouth as punishment. She had almost fallen victim to her own charade. Recovered from the pain, she spoke coldly, "How can I trust you? You don't even trust me."

Jack saw her inner struggle, interpreting it as her fear of putting her trust in him. "I do trust you, Alice. How can I prove it to you?" Jack was lost by the idea of saving her, completely consumed with the notion that it could only be him, and for that reason she needed him that much more.

Alice had to admit, he was good at following the rules.

"Close you eyes."

Jack looked at her a little questioningly, not understanding why they would need to be closed in this situation.

"You said you trust me." Her voice was too genuine in that moment, a playful tone escaping her lips.

Jack noticed it, but did as he was told, oblivious to why it was necessary but knowing going back on his word now could prove the end of the progress he had already made with her.

I've already got you wrapped around my finger. She smiled down at him, studying the perfection of his face. As innocent as her sister was, she was just as much the opposite. Her years of harsh treatment and confinement had made her somewhat more knowledgeable to the harsh realities in life. The prince hadn't responded at all to her position on top of him. Perhaps he shared the same naivety her sister did? _Jack Vessalius _. . . Alice used her index finger to trace his lower lip softly, feeling the wet texture with her finger tip.

He squinted his eyes shut as if struggling to keep her wish.

_That's right, Jack. Trust me._ She held back laughter as she un-did two of the long satin ribbons in her hair. Taking one ribbon, she proceeded to tie his wrist to the iron head board.

"A-Alice?"

Her voice coated in a shy sweet honey, she whispered down to him, "Please trust me, Jack."

His lips parted and Alice noticed the movement. Using that voice with him, that voice that reminded him of _her_, had moved him. Alice frowned as she tied the ribbon tighter. She debated whether it was better that her sister was asleep, or that it would have been more fun for her to be awake. Since she was asleep, Alice didn't have to deal with her nagging and begging, especially as she had her way with her prince, but at the same time if her sister was awake, then Alice could hurt her even more. _If she saw this . . ._ She grinned at the thought of her twin's heart breaking. She hated her. More than anyone, Alice hated her the most. Both wrists were tied now. Alice had won the game. She began to un-tie his cravat.

"You can open your eyes now."

He did. When he tried to move his arms he looked up at her, confusion and surprise written on his face.

_So naïve . . ._ Alice dropped the cravat to the floor beside the bed, and looked into his eyes longingly, "Would Jack . . . belong to me?" The words were soft as she imitated her sister's.

Jack felt a gripping sensation in his heart, and it began to pump faster. She un-did the first button on his shirt, and his eyes fell to her hands. Then the second button came undone and his eyes searched for answers in her eyes. After the third button she spoke, "I want Jack to belong to me." Somehow this had been her easiest charade yet. Her acting was impeccable as it came effortlessly.

The fourth button finally received a response from Jack, "Alice you-you're in love with me?"

She wanted to laugh, but the look in his eyes silenced her. He conveyed so much sincerity through those eyes. After the fifth button she stopped, his chest now exposed. Unable to look away from his eyes, she remained there with her hands on his bare chest. _Jack . . ._ The blonde took a deep breathe and as he released it, a smile appeared on his face. She was speechless as the smile took her in and made it hers. No one had ever looked at her like that before. She had never felt such love from anyone in her life.

Alice felt a pain in her chest, something that she felt often but refused to acknowledge. She hated that feeling; it made her weak. Her heart registered a solution to the pain on its own and her body executed its wish, her lips meeting that smile in a kiss. When he responded, she returned twice as much, passionately deepening the kiss. Jack tried to move his hands again, but when the reality of them not being free anytime soon settled in he lifted his right leg instinctually falling into the motions without thought. Alice felt pressure between her legs and pressed herself into Jack as their lips remained locked. Everything felt good, right, perfect, and then it struck her. She wasn't acting anymore. She pulled away suddenly, fear written all over her features. _I really-do I really want this? Do I really want . . . him?_ Breathing heavily as her face blushed deeply, she looked down at Jack. _I feel this way . . . about him!?_

The empty room filled with laughter so malicious it made Jack speechless. All of her defense mechanisms went up around her. She had spent so very long as acting as someone else, she had lost touch with her true wants and desires.

As she contained herself, only a few giggles escaping here and there, she began to undo the rest of the buttons, "Hahaha, I haven't had this much fun in so long." The charade was up and the horror of the reality began to settle in.

"Alice?"

"That's all it took, Jack, for you to be eating out of my hand?! Hahahaha!"

This wasn't real. None of it was? Jack shook his head in disbelief. No, some of it had been. At least a part of it had been very very real. As much as his thoughts conflicted he decided to do what he knew best: follow his heart.

Her head fell back in more laughter as her nails raked across his skin, "Really Jack, you played along so well!" She realized she was no longer getting a response out of him and looked back down again.

_Pity._ The concern in his eyes was meant to convey love, but Alice could only see pity. Her beautiful face twisted in disgust revealing a vicious hate. _No one pities me!_

"Stop it!" She bit down hard on his chest, eliciting a sharp pained gasp from Jack. She glared at him, hate filling her eyes. Jack tried his best to keep concern on his face, but the contact had sent a rush of blood to his cheeks. Alice wasn't as naïve as her sister, but in situations like this, she could certainly be called so. Still glaring, she noticed Jack's reaction and could not make-out whether or not he had enjoyed it. "I hate you."

Jack's eyes only grew sadder. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Despite her overall competence, she was still a child, and she began to lash out at him violently by pounding her fist against his chest. After a few moments of this she stopped and resigned to breathing heavily in frustration. She calmed and closed her eyes in avoidance.

"No you don't."

She opened her eyes to see that smile again, the same one that seduced her moments before.

"You don't hate me. –And _you do want me to belong to you_. –And _you do hate sharing your body_ with Alyss. –And _you are lonely_."

She felt her sister stir from the other side. Taking a deep breath, she cleaned her face of emotion and began to untie the ribbons.

"Alice?" He wanted some sort of response from her. Anything.

When his hands were free he sat up and held her head softly, forcing her to look up at him. Still her eyes would not meet his. "Alice?" He leaned in, ready to kiss her again, but just before his lips reached hers, she spoke.

"Jack?" He knew right away it was her and he pulled away.

"Yes Alice?" He recovered and buttoned himself up, his signature grin shining brightly now. He kept it there expertly, trying desperately to hide all of the thoughts running through his head.

"What happened to Cyrano?" She asked sleepily while rubbing her eyes.

He laughed to appear natural and reached for the play, opening it up to the place he had been reading from when he had noticed Cheshire scampering off. He began to read of Cyrano's tragedy; Jack's own and her own not too far off.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Criticism is welcome as long as it is constructive.


End file.
